Coming to Rest
by Gryvon
Summary: Based on Kazuma Kodaka's Sex Therapist. Tsuzuki/Kain. The former priest Kain takes on the appearance of the men his clients secretly love, leaving him to wonder if there's anyone who will see Kain for who he really is.


Tsuzuki was still half-asleep when he answered the door at just past three in the morning. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights yet, hoping that whoever it was could be shooed away and he could get another five hours of sleep before opening the shop. It took him a minute to recognize the wet, shivering figure huddled under the awning. The rain was coming down hard. He had heard it through the thick cement walls of his apartment, and the wind was blowing the rain onto the veranda, bits of the spray hitting his face as he opened the door.

"Come in."

Kain seemed thinner than Tsuzuki remembered. His clothing was in disarray and he was hunched in on himself. It'd been a few months since Tsuzuki had last seen Kain, seminary and the recent opening of Tsuzuki's café had kept them both busy. Kain seemed to shrink further in on himself when Tsuzuki flipped on the light. He'd toed off his shoes by the door but that didn't seem to help very much. Kain's socks were soaked and he was dripping on the carpet, a small puddle forming around his feet.

Tsuzuki sighed. There was no helping it. "Come on, let's get you dried off."

He started towards the bathroom. After a long moment, Kain followed, shuffling his feet. Tsuzuki couldn't help but feel curious, Kain's entire posture was dissonant from what Tsuzuki was used to. He pulled a large towel from the cupboard and held it out to Kain, but Kain didn't seem inclined to take it. He raised an eyebrow and draped the towel over Kain's head, brusquely drying Kain's hair. That was one thing familiar about the current subdued version currently in front of him – no matter what, Kain was always a handful.

"Can you at least get your clothes off or do you need help with those too?"

Kain stiffened for a moment and then reached up. His hands shook as he tried to undo the first of the buttons on his shirt. Tsuzuki sighed again and pushed Kain's hands away. The shirt was likely ruined. There was mud splattered on parts and it was ripped, the worst of the damage was around the neck but there were several smaller tears on the hem and sleeves. It clung to Kain's skin and as he peeled it away he revealed a patchwork of bruises covering Kain's chest.

Tsuzuki's hands stopped. He felt as cold as if he was the one soaked to the bone but he could feel the warmth of outrage welling up to override his shock. "Kain, who did this to you?"

Finally, Kain looked up at him. It wasn't an expression that Tsuzuki had seen on Kain's face before. He looked... hollow. "It's my fault."

Kain wasn't the type to get into fights, not the kind where actual violence might be involved. He wasn't the type to get into destructive relationships and he was smart enough not to go wandering in areas where the kind of thugs who would do something like this hung out. They'd never been the closest of friends in school – Kain was a few years younger than him, just coming into high school as Tsuzuki had been leaving – but they'd been, were friends nonetheless, and occasionally had ventured into something more. He wasn't surprised by the fact that he was angry – not at Kain, but at the bastard who'd hurt him – but at how deep his anger ran.

"I doubt that," he said as calmly as he could. "Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter." Kain wouldn't look at him, which was uncharacteristic of the man. He was flirtatious, bold, confident, and sexy. The battered look didn't suit him, and at that moment Tsuzuki decided that he never wanted to see Kain looking so lost again and would likely do everything in his power to keep it from happening again. "Can I stay here? Just for the night?"

He nodded, and then realized that Kain wasn't looking at him. "Yeah. Of course. You can stay as long as you like." He wouldn't mind having Kain around again.

"Thanks." Kain pulled the towel off his head. "If you want to go back to bed, I can..." Kain waved vaguely with the towel.

"Right." He didn't have a reason to stay, but he wanted to. He didn't. "Let me get you something to sleep in."

He flipped on the bedroom light and rummaged in his drawers until he found something with a drawstring. Kain was a lot smaller than him, so there was little hope of finding anything that would actually fit. The bathroom door was locked when he returned. He knocked, but there was no answer.

"Clothes are outside the door." He left the pants and an oversized t-shirt folded on the floor.

Tsuzuki set out a pillow and blanket on the couch, left a small light on in the living room, and then went back to bed. He reset his alarm for ten. The shop could open a bit late, just this once.

At one point he and Kain had been more than just classmates. After Tsuzuki had graduated, when he first got this apartment while going to college, he and Kain had grown closer. They'd never quite been lovers, but they had had sex a few times. Kain had never been the type to settle down and Tsuzuki hadn't felt the need to ask him to. That part of their relationship had dwindled off years ago, but the initial spark still remained, waiting for Kain to do or say something to ignite it again.

Sleep was slow in coming.

He heard the shower start. After almost a full hour it shut off again and then the bathroom door opened a few minutes later. Light flooded the hall then disappeared. He closed his eyes again but his mind was still unsettled, not yet ready for sleep. The side of the bed dipped slightly and he felt the covers being moved as Kain slid in behind him. His skin was cold against Tsuzuki's back. Kain curled up behind him, pressed against his back, shivering. Tsuzuki rolled over and pulled Kain against him, tucking the smaller man's head beneath his own and wrapping his arms around him. Kain slowly relaxed into his embrace.

He wasn't quite sure how long it took Kain to fall asleep but Tsuzuki stayed there, holding Kain tightly until his breathing evened out. Only then did he let himself fall asleep.

*****

Kain smelled eggs. He lifted his head slowly from his pillow and glared at the alarm clock next to the bed. The digital display read eight. Kain groaned and buried his face back in the pillow. No kind and loving God would expect him to be awake at such an unholy hour on a day when he didn't have church to attend or class. Kain froze as memories from last night hit him. He groaned louder and debated smothering himself with the pillow.

God didn't expect anything of him. Not anymore.

He had two options: either lay here and feel morose or get off his ass and move on. He chose the latter, though the other option had been tempting.

Kain slowly slid out of bed, his feet sinking into the plush carpet. Tsuzuki's clothes were a few sizes too large for him. The drawstring on the pants had slipped during the night, making them hang low around his hips. He didn't bother pulling them up, the t-shirt he was wearing covered them, stretching halfway down to his knees. It was probably the least attractive outfit he'd worn in ages, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. He'd just lost his dream job. After that, fashion didn't seem so important.

Tsuzuki sat at the kitchen table, a half-empty plate in front of him. There was a heaped-full plate set on the opposite end of the table next to a cup of coffee. Tsuzuki ignored him in favor of the morning paper. Kain slowly sat, wincing as the chair pressed against the bruises on his back and legs. He ate slowly, his appetite returning only after he'd swallowed the first few bites. One of his favorite parts about hanging out with Tsuzuki was how good of a cook the man was. Well, that and the sex had been great.

The newspaper rustled. "What happened?"

Kain glanced over at Tsuzuki and then turned back to his eggs. "Thank you for breakfast," he said between bites. "It's delicious."

The newspaper was folded down so that Tsuzuki could look at him. His eyes narrowed. "Kain..."

He shoveled his eggs around with a fork. "Do you know who Cain is in Christian mythology?"

The look Tsuzuki gave him said that Tsuzuki knew exactly what he was trying to do and that it wouldn't work. Kain inwardly sighed. It had been worth a try.

"Cain killed his brother, becoming the first murderer in the Bible." He sipped his coffee and stared into its dark depths. "Some consider him to be the progenitor of evil."

"And what does that have to do with you?"

He toyed with his cup. "I was excommunicated."

The silence that stretched between them was heavy with unspoken questions.

He looked Tsuzuki in the eye. "Did I ever tell you about the priest I was in love with? Hajime?" Tsuzuki shook his head. "He's the one that..." Kain gestured towards his chest. The dark look that crossed Tsuzuki's face was strangely comforting and he smiled slightly. "I thought that I could trick him into liking me. I was wrong of course, but I had hoped that if I could get him into bed he might start to like me. It seems he was in love with someone else, and when..." Kain tightened his hands around the coffee cup. He was leaving things out, important things, but he couldn't quite bring himself to talk about them, not yet, like exactly how he had tricked Hajime into thinking he was someone else. He still couldn't believe that it'd actually worked. He wished it hadn't. "...when I seduced him, it wasn't me that he thought he was sleeping with, not at first. He got angry..."

Kain shuddered. Hajime had been beyond furious. He'd said a lot of things, hurt Kain, probably more than he meant to, and kicked Kain out of the parish on the spot. They were going to have his things shipped to him. The only address he'd thought to give them was Tsuzuki's, he didn't have anyone else that he could turn to. Hajime had made it clear that Kain wasn't allowed to come back. Likely he'd had Kain's name circulated to the other churches and Hajime knew a lot of the upper echelons of the church. Kain would have to go out of the country if he wanted to continue in the priesthood, and even that was a long shot.

His career was over before it'd even had a chance to go far.

"So I suppose I'm stuck with you for a while?" Tsuzuki lifted his paper again, blocking his face.

Kain smiled. "It seems that way."

*****

"Stop moping."

Kain shot Tsuzuki a dirty look from overtop of the box he was unpacking. "I'm not moping."

"Of course not." Tsuzuki was on the other side of the living room, filing Kain's books on the shelves below Tsuzuki's limited collection.

"I'm not." Kain was handling the more delicate items. Framed photos of his family hid partially behind and between the photographs and knickknacks on Tsuzuki's mantle.

He appreciated that Tsuzuki was letting him take up so much space. He'd expected to be living out of boxes until he found his own place but Tsuzuki was going out of his way to be accommodating. There was only one bedroom in Tsuzuki's apartment but it didn't feel cramped. The rooms were spacious, if few in number.

"Get a job," Tsuzuki said. "Get out of the apartment."

Kain hid a smile. The way Tsuzuki buried his concern under brusqueness was far too endearing. "Unfortunately I've been barred from the priesthood."

"You went to college."

He mock-glared. "For theology."

"Didn't you tend bar at one point? Down at that gay club, the one a few blocks from Heven?"

Kain paused. It was an option, and a rather good one at that. He sat back on his heels and considered it. Part of him was still reluctant to leave the apartment and face the world again, but Tsuzuki would only tolerate him hermitting inside the apartment for so long. It'd be good to get back into the swing of the club scene. He'd left on good standing and some of his old coworkers should still be there, plus he was friendly with the owner. It wouldn't be hard to get his job back, at least until he figured out something more long term, and it'd give him a decent cash flow to work towards his own place. He glanced sidelong at Tsuzuki and smiled. Tsuzuki had yet to kick Kain out of his bed, which made Kain slightly reluctant to leave any time soon. He'd forgotten how nice it was having a warm body to sleep against.

"I suppose I could ask," Kain conceded.

"I might have to start charging you rent, then." Tsuzuki was partially joking. He slid the last of Kain's books on to the shelf, unfolded the box, and leaned it by the door.

Kain stood and followed, suddenly feeling mischievous. He stretched slightly and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck. His skin tingled briefly, like it had with Hajime but fainter, receding after only a second. He supposed he was just getting used to it. Kain stared up at Tsuzuki and hesitated. With Hajime, he'd pretended to be someone else on purpose, but he wasn't sure he wanted that with Tsuzuki. He opened his mouth to apologize and started to pull away.

Tsuzuki arched an eyebrow and stared at him. There was no condescension on his face, only curiosity. Kain changed his mind. He leaned in for a kiss, moving slowly in case Tsuzuki wanted to pull away but he didn't resist. After a second, Tsuzuki started kissing back, his hands settling against Kain's lower back, holding him in place. It'd been a while since he'd held Tsuzuki like this but they hadn't lost their spark, even if it was no longer Kain that Tsuzuki was seeing.

For a brief moment he debated asking Tsuzuki who he saw when they kissed. His chest tightened painfully at the thought and he decided against it. He wasn't in love with Tsuzuki, but after the heartache that had come from losing Hajime, he didn't think he could handle losing the tenuous connection he had with Tsuzuki as well. The mystery was better. He'd find out sooner or later, when Tsuzuki eventually slipped and said the mystery man's name. Hajime had called him Shido right away, so it was only a matter of time. Until then, he could at least take comfort in the fact that Tsuzuki wasn't pushing him away.

They were both smiling when they finally broke for air, Kain's grin considerably wider than the small smirk on Tsuzuki's face.

"I'm sure I can find some way to pay you back for letting me stay here," Kain teased as his fingers played with the button on Tsuzuki's pants.

He pulled Tsuzuki towards the bedroom and pretended that Tsuzuki didn't see anyone else.

*****

Despite all of the years he'd put between himself and this place, the club had barely changed. Kain smiled as he watched the crowd over the bar patrons' shoulders. On average, the patrons were older than when Kain had been a regular, but he suspected that was more due to the patrons than a shift in the club atmosphere. The club still felt the same, full of seductive smiles and friendly touches, as much a place for meeting friends as picking up a new boy, but the patrons had grown older and brought in others of roughly the same age to fill it. This was their club, in as much as it was the owner's, and that mindset resonated through the crowd. Most of the people here knew each other. It was obvious in the friendly smiles that greeted most of the men who walked in the door, though even strangers seemed to get their fair share of welcome.

Kain felt like he'd never left, but rather had stepped away for a few moments and was now coming back home, back to where he belonged. He'd been surprised to find that he recognized many of the faces out in the crowd, and then further surprised to find that they remembered him. Kain fell back into routine automatically. Mixing drinks was like second nature to him, and flirting came even easier but he restrained himself. He found himself reluctant to actively pursue someone when he knew that they were just playing their fantasies of secret love off on him.

Next to him, Setsu sighed.

Kain leaned back against the counter. The crowd was winding down in the early morning hours. They were about half an hour from last call and then Kain could head home after a bit of cleanup. He'd have maybe an hour or two of sharing the bed with Tsuzuki before Tsuzuki got up.

He felt a strange draw towards Setsu, and information floated in the back of his mind, like a fuzzy memory he couldn't clearly recall. Kain sighed and looked over at Setsu, following his gaze to one of the older patrons, a large, burly man who was currently flirting with a boy half his age. He looked back at Setsu. They would be a horrible fit. He found his attention draw to the side, over to one of their regular patrons, a younger kid by the name of Riya. In his mind there was a palatable weight of potential between Setsu and Riya. They fit together in Kain's mind, like two puzzle pieces locked into place. Kain felt a grin spread across his face as a plan quickly formed in his mind. Setsu would be happy with Riya, it was just a matter of getting Setsu to see it.

"Aki, can you cover the bar for a bit?" Kain asked their fellow bartender, who nodded easily.

"Come with me." He grabbed Setsu by the front of the shirt and dragged him into the back.

"Whoa, Kain!" Setsu shot a glance back at the burly man. Riya looked slightly pained as Kain dragged Setsu off, but he figured it was for the boy's own good.

He hauled Setsu into the storage room and closed the door. Sturdy metal shelves lined the walls, full of cases of alcohol. "We need to talk."

Setsu looked at him curiously. "Why?"

Kain started to unbutton the top of his shirt, baring his neck. "Did I ever tell you why I was kicked out of the priesthood?"

"Something about taboo." Setsu shrugged. "No one minds, really. I mean, you know I'm not religious, so..." Setsu's words died off as Kain stepped close.

"It's a bit more than that." He smiled briefly up at Setsu and then closed his eyes to concentrate. Setsu's startled gasp told him he'd done it right. He opened his eyes again, grinning widely at the startled look on Setsu's face.

"R-riya?"

"You don't get it." He started on the buttons on Setsu's shirt, briefly kissing Setsu's collarbone as soon as it was exposed. "It's more than that." He slid his hands across Setsu's bare stomach, smiling as the other man squirmed. Setsu shifted, trying to back away but Kain followed. "You see, I have this... ability now." Setsu's back hit the shelves. There was a muffled jingle as some of the bottles shifted. "It lets me know what's in people's hearts, and while yours currently fancies someone else, that's not who you need."

"Kain?" Setsu squeaked as Kain dropped to his knees and opened Setsu's pants. Despite his nervousness, Setsu's body was definitely interested. Kain wrapped his hand around Setsu's thickening member and pulled it out.

"Hmm?" He licked along the tip. "You don't like Riya?"

"I... yes, but... how..."

He winced and covered it by quickly swallowing Setsu's erection. The subject of exactly how he'd come to have his particular powers was always going to be a sore spot. Maybe in time, it wouldn't hurt so badly to think about, but right now all he could feel was hurt at Hajime's rejection. He'd sold his soul to be loved, and then had that love rejected. It had been a mistake, he knew now, and one that he doubted that he'd ever be free of. He'd prayed to be the one Hajime loved, and he had been, for a short while. So it would be with any man who approached him – Kain would become the man they loved, never himself.

Kain pulled away as soon as Setsu was really starting to get into the blowjob. Setsu groaned and gripped Kain's hair. To Setsu, Kain's hair was blond instead of black and slightly shorter. He'd been moaning Riya's name as Kain had sucked him, fantasizing that it was Riya's mouth and not his. There was still a slight hesitancy in Setsu's stance. He needed more convincing.

"Don't you think this might be better?" Kain ran his hands up Setsu's chest as he stood. Riya was slightly shorter than him and he could feel his body reacting as if it was, though his physical height hadn't changed. He leaned in, feeling a bit of pride in the lust in Setsu's eyes when he looked at Kain, even if it wasn't directed at him. "Riya wants you. He'd do anything for you. Love you, like you want to be loved, and it would be so easy to love him back."

Setsu shuddered. He was on the verge of giving in.

"Don't you want me?" Kain breathed in Setsu's ear, knowing that it was Riya's voice that Setsu heard, not Kain's.

Kain smiled as he was turned suddenly. His back hit the shelves and he hid his wince, winding his arms around Setsu's neck as Setsu leaned down for a passionate kiss. There was no room for doubt now. Setsu kissed him like he wanted to devour Kain. His hands worked frantically on the fastenings of Kain's pants. Quickly, Kain reached into his back pocket and palmed a packet of lube seconds before Setsu shoved both of their pants down. He handed the packet back to Setsu and turned to brace himself against the shelves.

"I want you," Setsu said as he slipped slick fingers inside of Kain. Kain pushed back, moaning his encouragement and shifting his legs slightly wider, opening himself up more.

"I want you too," he promised, as Riya.

Kain gasped as Setsu entered him. He hadn't quite realized how much he'd wanted this. So far he'd only been able to coerce Tsuzuki into to have sex with him twice in the past two weeks, and that had only been when he was lucky enough for their schedules to align enough that they both happened to be near enough to awake at the same time. It wasn't enough. He'd always had a strong sex drive but ever since the incident with Hajime, it'd doubled, possibly tripled. The lack of sex had left him a bit on edge and this kind of release sated it like nothing else could.

He liked this, he realized. He liked pretending to be someone else if it meant that he left behind a happy couple. There was no doubt that Setsu was going to hook up with Riya after this. Judging by the practiced, smooth way that Setsu thrust inside of him, it wasn't his first time being a top, though that hadn't been the kind of relationship he'd thought he'd been looking for. But Kain knew that they'd be fine together, happy and lasting, assuming no major hiccups were thrown their way.

"God!" Kain gasped as one of Setsu's thrusts sent him careening into the shelves. He was getting close to his own release.

Setsu's hand closed around him and that was all Kain needed. His hands clenched against one of the shelves and he came, spilling his seed into Setsu's hand. Setsu wasn't far behind. He thrust once, twice, a third time and then shuddered, hitting hard into Kain as he came. His hands settled on Kain's hips and Kain dropped his head to rest against the shelf.

"Wow," Setsu gasped.

Kain grinned. They were both breathing heavy and Kain wondered if he could get Setsu to handle his half of the cleanup. All he wanted to do was go home, take a shower, and curl up with Tsuzuki. But, that wouldn't be fair to Setsu, not when cute little Riya was still waiting out in the bar.

Setsu pulled out slowly and cleaned Kain off with a handful of tissues from his pocket. "Umm, thanks?"

Kain was still grinning when he turned and fixed his pants. "You're welcome. Now get out of here and go talk to Riya. I'll handle cleanup for you."

Setsu beamed at him. "Really?"

He nodded. Setsu quickly straightened himself, erasing any trace that he'd just had sex. Kain watched him go with a smile. Maybe having this power wasn't such a bad thing.

An idea came to Kain. There was an underground bar for rent next to Tsuzuki's café. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to want for business.

*****

Tsuzuki paused and stared at the display in the store window. An array of eclectic jewelry was laid out in the store window in a spread of different colored gems, elaborate settings, and assorted metals. One particular set stood out, laid out on a red velvet cloth towards the back of the display. It was slightly feminine, the pair of long dangling earrings obviously meant for a woman, but there was only one person Tsuzuki could picture wearing it.

The black and silver cross dangled upside down from a set of thin silver chains set with small white pearls. It reminded him of the rosaries he'd seen among Kain's jewelry, though he doubted a true priest would wear something like that. Kain would look great in it, likely finding more significance in it than Tsuzuki ever would.

He shouldn't buy it, but he wanted to, and before he knew it the necklace and earring set were wrapped away in a plastic shopping bag.

*****

Fukamachi toyed with the necklace that hung around Kain's neck, the only thing resembling clothing that either of them wore, aside for the matching earring Kain wore. "This is new."

Kain stretched against the sheets and propped his head on a hand. "A friend gave it to me. I rather like it." He considered it a good luck charm, of sorts.

"It's nice." Fukamachi rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Kain debated asking if he wanted to go again. Being a top wasn't normally Kain's thing, but he didn't mind switching if that was what the client wanted.

"Ohnuki still oblivious?" Fukamachi's sigh was answer enough. There wasn't much Kain could do besides work on Fukamachi's courage. He felt his skin tingle as he rolled over on top of Fukamachi. "You should just tell me what you want."

Fukamachi smiled and leaned up to kiss Kain lightly on the lips. "I should." They both knew he wasn't going to. This wasn't Fukamachi's first visit to the bar and it likely wouldn't be his last. He gently pushed Kain away and stood. "I need to get going. I have to get to work."

Kain flopped back onto the bed and glanced at the clock. He could get a short nap in before Tsuzuki opened up for the breakfast crowd.

"Kain?" He looked over at where Fukamachi had paused in the doorway. "Are all your clients referrals?"

He nodded. "Most. I'm starting to get more popular. Some hear about the website by word of mouth."

A worried look crossed Fukamachi's face and he fished a business card out of his wallet. "I know I shouldn't offer this, but there are a lot of bad people out there. I can run background checks for you." Kain stared in surprise. Fukamachi averted his gaze and shifted on his feet. "I... It's just, you've helped me so much, and I... I don't want to see you get hurt." He set the business card down on the small decorative table by the door. "Let me know if you need anything."

Kain sat up, suddenly feeling incredibly touched. "Thank you. I will."

Fukamachi left without another word. Kain kept smiling. It felt nice helping people, but he hadn't really expected anyone besides Tsuzuki to want to help him back. He kept grinning for the rest of the day.

*****

Tsuzuki was watching the news from the couch when Kain got home. He tossed his tie and vest onto the back of the couch and flopped down next to Tsuzuki. His head fell on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"You're home early."

"The client ran off." Kain shifted until he was stretched across the couch, his head pillowed on Tsuzuki's lap. "Apparently he couldn't bring himself to 'sully' his love."

Tsuzuki ignored him. The weatherman came on screen to give the week's forecast. Kain stared up at Tsuzuki and considered. It'd been a while since he'd had an evening off, longer since he'd had a few free hours while Tsuzuki was conscious. He shifted, sliding back until he was sitting on Tsuzuki's lap.

"Can I help you?" Tsuzuki stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

He wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck. "I certainly hope so." His hand slid into Tsuzuki's hair and pulled Tsuzuki down to him.

The kiss deepened almost instantly. For all of Tsuzuki's outward restraint, once Kain made the first move, he gave back as good as he got. Tsuzuki's hands held him by the waist as he shifted up onto his knees and straddled Tsuzuki's waist. Tsuzuki's fingers gently massaged Kain's lower back, pulling Kain closer to him with each deep touch. Kain moaned softly into the kiss and felt himself hardening.

"Eager?" Tsuzuki asked as Kain pulled away for breath. He could feel Tsuzuki's own erection starting to rise and he rolled his hips to press against it. Lust flashed in Tsuzuki's eyes.

Kain grinned and peeled off Tsuzuki's t-shirt. "Always." The fabric disappeared over the back of the couch. Kain bent his head to kiss the revealed skin and ran his hands over Tsuzuki's muscles. "It shouldn't be that surprising." Tsuzuki's hands batted Kain's away as he started to undo the buttons on his own shirt.

"It never was." Kain's shirt fell to the floor behind him. Both of Tsuzuki's hands slid down to cup Kain's ass, massaging the flesh there as he had Kain's lower back. Kain gasped loudly and bit Tsuzuki's chest lightly, nipping his way up to leave a dark bruise on Tsuzuki's collarbone. Then Tsuzuki turned them, pushing Kain down onto his back. He went easily, sighing happily as Tsuzuki's weight settled over him.

"What can I say? I'm predictable."

Tsuzuki laughed and opened Kain's pants. He slid a hand inside and gripped Kain's erection, making him buck up against Tsuzuki's solid mass with a wanton moan. Kain wiggled and reached down to push his pants off of his hips while Tsuzuki stroked him, keeping him too distracted to get his pants more than a few inches down. It was enough for Tsuzuki to worm a hand beneath him and press a thick finger against Kain's entrance. Kain gasped and pushed down until the tip of Tsuzuki's finger breeched him.

He needed Tsuzuki inside of him now. Kain twisted until he could grab the tube of lube he kept stashed in his pocket and passed it to Tsuzuki as he kicked his pants the rest of the way off. He wasted no time in opening Tsuzuki's pants, using a foot to push them down around Tsuzuki's ankles and then wrapping his legs around Tsuzuki's waist.

"I like your predictability," Tsuzuki said as he squeezed clear gel onto his hand.

Three slick fingers slid inside of him and Kain's response was cut off by a moan of pleasure. Tsuzuki knew just how to touch him to make Kain writhe and beg. He gasped, shifting against the cushions as Tsuzuki's fingers played inside of him. It felt amazing, like sex always did with Tsuzuki, but it wasn't the kind of touch that Kain was looking for. He started to ask, only to have his words cut off every time he tried. Kain arched up as Tsuzuki's fingers curled inside of him and rubbed against his prostate.

"Stop teasing," Kain gasped.

Tsuzuki grinned at him and finally pulled his fingers out. Kain pushed on Tsuzuki's shoulder and rolled them until he was on top, sitting astride Tsuzuki's legs. He folded his hand over Tsuzuki's and moved their hands together over Tsuzuki's erection until he deemed Tsuzuki was coated well enough. Tsuzuki brought his knees up, gently urging Kain forward. There was a smug look on Tsuzuki 's face as he watched Kain position himself over Tsuzuki's member, grasping it lightly with one hand as he slid down onto it, pushing down until his thighs rested against the flesh of Tsuzuki's hips.

Kain wondered who it was that brought out the lusty, intent look on Tsuzuki's face as he entered Kain. Did the man Tsuzuki saw Kain as have dark or light hair? Was he Japanese or foreign? He at least knew Tsuzuki's type well enough to guess that the man was at least close to Kain in certain aspects – slim, probably a bit arrogant or cocky, and with definite sex appeal. He wanted to ask, suddenly desperate for a name, even the slightest of hints, but the words stuck on his lips and were drowned out by a loud moan as Tsuzuki bucked his hips up into Kain.

They moved together with practiced ease. Tsuzuki held him steady by the hips, his hands not tight enough to hurt but firm enough that Kain didn't worry about falling over. There was enough room on either side of Tsuzuki's hips for Kain to kneel on the couch and move himself, up and down, sliding Tsuzuki inside of him. He didn't bother to be quiet, too used to the soundproof walls of the bar and not caring in the least what the neighbors overheard. They'd heard worse before, on the days when Kain was feeling more adventurous and the need to be loud and vulgar overwhelmed him. Tsuzuki just laughed and played along, much like he did most days with Kain.

The inverted cross necklace bounced against his chest, swinging with each downward thrust. Tsuzuki watched it with a broad smile. He wondered if Tsuzuki had gotten his secret love a necklace as well. A brief surge of jealousy surged through Kain, but he at least had something over Tsuzuki's mystery man – Tsuzuki was here, fucking Kain, and then afterwards it would be Kain curled up with Tsuzuki in their shared bed instead of some other guy.

Fingers squeezed his hips briefly, the only warning he got before Tsuzuki suddenly slammed up and came. One of his hands slid around to wrap around Kain's erection, tugging on it roughly, drawing increasingly profane sounds from Kain's lips until he followed suit, spilling his seed across Tsuzuki's chest. He shouted wordlessly as he came, the sound ringing in his ears for seconds afterwards.

Tsuzuki pulled him down until he rested against Tsuzuki's chest, the cross spread out across Tsuzuki's skin next to him. Kain stared at it and avoided Tsuzuki's gaze. He spoke without thinking. "Who do you see when we have sex?"

Tsuzuki shifted, resettling Kain's weight more evenly across his body. He made no move to pull out, and Kain wasn't in a hurry to separate them. "What do you mean?"

He spread his hand over Tsuzuki's chest, palm on his heart, fingers touching the cross. "Setsu saw Riya. Fukamachi sees his coworker Ohnuki. The client today saw a guy named Himeno. Everyone has someone they secretly lust after, so who is it for you?"

"I see you."

Kain slowly lifted himself a few inches off of Tsuzuki's chest so that he could stare down at the man. "No one sees me, not for all of it. So, who's the lucky man that you're secretly lusting after?" It pained himself to say the words but he needed to know. There was a vague fantasy building in the back of his head, and he needed to crush it before he was crushed by it.

Tsuzuki stared at him flatly. "I see you." He enunciated each word.

Shock washed through Kain, freezing him in place. Tsuzuki pulled him back down. One of his hands twisted in Kain's hair, stroking lightly until Kain relaxed. A blush spread across his face. It'd been years since he'd blushed this badly but he couldn't seem to stop. He was grinning uncontrollably.

"Oh. Thank you." Kain curled his fingers around the cross, his hand resting on top of Tsuzuki's heart.

Tsuzuki saw him, Tsuzuki wanted him even with his strange powers and his sex therapy and his weird quirks.

He couldn't stop grinning.


End file.
